Our Halloween Traditions
by lizzierae
Summary: Costume fights, laughter, free candy, and crashing together...all traditions of Halloween that make it the best day of the year. /Fun and goofy one-shot for Halloween necessities!


_Sorry if you wanted a chapter in _College: The Good Life! _I promise you'll get one soon. In the mean time, I felt the absolutely need to write something Halloween-centric! There's still about 24 minutes left of Halloween left here, so I hope you enjoy! (:_

_Sorry if there's mistakes. I was once again way too lazy to edit. And like I said, it's nearly midnight. Bedtime._

_I don't own anything you may recognize._

…

"`You can't be serious."

It was the first thing Logan heard upon walking out of his and Kendall's room in his Halloween costume. A Halloween costume he worked hard on and thought was very clever, thank you very much. Dressed as one of his all-time favorite people, he sported a brown suit with matching brown tie, a white dress shirt underneath the suit jacket, and a crazy hair-styled grey wig in that exact fashion that was so recognizable that even his best friends recognized him. He was Einstein.

The comment came from James, of course, who was dressed in 80s gear galore—headband, puffy pants, faded Pacman shirt, floppy shoes, hipster-in-this-generation sunglasses, a Rubik's cube keychain at his belt loop…everything 80s.

"Come on! I like my costume. I'm not making fun of your idiotic costume!" Logan defended himself with that usual sputter he got when his friends made fun of him.

"My costume's AWESOME! I'm the 80s! The best decade of all-time!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CANNOT BE AN ENTIRE DECADE."

"YES, I CAN!"

While the boys began the oh-so-childish fight they seemed to have every single Halloween, Carlos came out of his and James's room, looking every part the scary zombie he wanted to be, with ratty clothes, messed up hair, and even the right kind of costume make-up he's gotten help with from Jo and Camille only a short while ago.

The two fighting boys immediately stopped their bickering to stare at Carlos for a few awkward seconds of silence.

"So…?" Carlos finally began, the silence becoming too much for him. "Do I look awesome or what?!"

James and Logan looked at each other for a millisecond before erupting into loud, cackling laughter.

Carlos pouted at his friends' reaction.

"You…you look like an idiot!" James finally spit out in between loud and obnoxious laughter.

Logan, finally beginning to calm down, followed, "No…no, seriously! Where's your costume?"

Carlos continued to pout.

Kendall finally came into the room, dressed as, what anyone that had known or known of the boy for more than 5 minutes could have guessed, a hockey player. However, instead of just the usual hockey playing superstar he usually was, he had fake blood on him and a fake half-puck made out of clay on the side of his head, which his mother had just finished attaching in the bathroom.

The blond came out of the bathroom, grinning and ready to go out with his friends. However, as soon as he'd seen Logan and James laughing at Carlos's expense, his grin vanished and he walked up next to Carlos.

"What's so funny?" he questioned the wannabe zombie.

"They're laughing at my costume," Carlos replied, the pout even clearer in his hard sounding voice.

"…Why? I think you look awesome."

Carlos immediately turned to Kendall with a beaming smile. "You do?!"

Kendall grinned as he replied, "Absolutely. You look like a coolest, scariest zombie to ever walk the planet! Those zombies from _The Walking Dead_ don't have anything on you, good buddy." He patted Carlos on the shoulder and looked to see that James and Logan were finally calming down their obnoxious laughter.

"Dude, nice half-puck," James chilled his laughter to a complete stop and moved to touch the clay puck on the side of Kendall's head.

The blond immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it."

"Couldn't you have been something more original though?" Logan questioned Kendall, like he did _every year_. "You've been a hockey player every year since the fourth grade."

"_No_," Kendall objected, once again continuing on with this argumentative Halloween tradition. "This year, I'm a _dead_ hockey player. Last year, I was an Olympic hockey player. The year before that, I was a Maple Leafs player. They're all different."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid, Einstein!"

"Even I know that doesn't make sense," James pitched in.

"You just hate everyone's costume!" Carlos accused.

This is Halloween. Arguments over costumes till they finally realized it was time to go out…and stock up on _free candy_. And by the time they had too much candy for their bodies to handle and they had traded off all the ones they could amongst each other, they didn't realize or care what one another's costume was. All they cared about was being together, and falling asleep, like they did every year, in the middle of the living room, together, amongst numerous candies and wrappers.

Halloween was the _best_.


End file.
